


Twelfth Night

by CarrotCesca



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1900s, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档。写于2017年夏。有一点西部元素的公路文。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU， 背景是1905年左右的美国。

时间往前推半年，韦伯·维尔维特怎么都料想不到自己会身处于这般窘境之中。

但是现在，这位小个子少年孤零零地坐在标牌上歪歪扭扭写着“游客中心”的小木屋内，望着窗外的鹅毛大雪绝望地拉响了火警。他企盼着有人能发现他，他不想死在这里。

可是谁又会在这样的日子里顶着暴风雪检查火警呢，想到这儿，他更感沮丧。

——门开了，韦伯惊呼了一声。

进来的是个超过两米高的大块头，毛发浓密，看起来三十多岁。他随意地摔上门，回过身时对韦伯咧嘴一笑。大号皮靴踩在地板上咯吱作响，上身略显滑稽的制服简直快要被他壮实的胸肌撑破了，与牛仔裤的搭配看起来倒是颇为有趣。

“名字？”

“韦……韦伯。”少年只着了一件单衣，实在不是这个季节该有的打扮。他在火炉旁边瑟瑟发抖，手和脚都快融进了火里。

“哪里人？”

“英国，嗯，剑桥，你知道吧，就是那个剑桥，我可是——”韦伯急促地说。大块头一脸木然，似乎不为所动。“……算了，总之，我是个大学生，好吧，至少曾经是。”

不知是因为冷还是这个体型魁梧的高大男人所带来的压力感，韦伯发现他很难连贯地讲完一句话。

“听起来很远。你怎么想到来这种’不毛之地’的，小子。勇气可嘉！”男人的英语带着些巴尔干半岛的口音。他轻松地拎起一瓶啤酒，往嘴里咕嘟咕嘟倒了一大半，酒水顺着他赤色的络腮胡往地上流他也不在意。

“那……那可是个很长的故事啦。”韦伯叹了一口气，在男人把散发着寒气的啤酒瓶递给他时嘴角抽动着摇了摇头。“长话短说，反正我办了休学，加入了一个探险小队，坐船到纽约，然后坐火车到明尼阿波利斯，然后再坐马车来的这儿……”

韦伯越说声音越小，似乎是想刻意回避什么。他甩了甩头，吸了一口气，鼓起勇气继续道：“我们被歹人盯上——和我一同来的人都已被杀了，只剩我一个。”

男人扬起了浓眉，粗糙的脸上浮起一个饶有兴味的表情。

“我尝试过去镇上报警，不过不顶用。”韦伯低下了头。“警长不肯追查，在知道我此行的目的之后连庇护所都不愿提供给我。”

“所以你就在公休假的日子谎报园内火灾？”那大汉笑道，他往韦伯身边走近，别在腰带上的钥匙链发出丁零当啷的声音。“小子，你是不是’狂野西部秀’看多了，以为这里的人都很闲？”男人坐了下来，韦伯感觉大地可能都为此震动了一下，他偏过头，望向赤发男人手臂上板结的肌肉，又忍不住打了个寒颤。

“我……我别无选择！”像是被说中了什么似的，韦伯气鼓鼓地高声说。“旅店的老板娘把我赶出来了，该死，说是她也要休假——我看她只是怕被牵连而已！伦敦那些上点儿档次的宾馆可不会在任何时候赶客！”

其实韦伯也不确定最后一句话是不是真的，他才舍不得花那么多钱。

他喘了口气，接着说：“她让我去找一个叫Alex the Rider的牛仔，说那个人或许能帮上忙。”

“牛仔？他们这样称呼我？”大汉的手托住下巴，做出了一个思考的表情，脸上的笑容却并未消退。“唔，我的确养牛，不过嘿，小子，你看，”他扯住他胸前印着“国家公园巡逻员”的纹章。“这才是我的正式工作。”

看来他就是Alex the Rider，韦伯暗自思忖。他听当地民众提起过这个名字好几次，那些人对他评价无一例外地都很高，却又很诧异此等人物为何会安居在人口不足千的西北小镇上。

小镇因为现任总统泰迪·罗斯福曾经在此打猎放牧而稍有名气。总统圈出了一大片野地作为自然保护区，也如同所有国家公园一般，聘用了几位巡逻员来帮忙看管，Alex the Rider想必是其中之一。“巡逻员”虽然和“游侠”是同一个词(Ranger)，但韦伯认为前者相较后者实在是逊毙。提起Ranger，他首先想到的是罗宾汉那样劫富济贫，除暴安良的大盗，然后是美南沙漠上那些生活在马背上的游骑兵，最后……若是没来这里，他也想象不到这种主要工作是铺路，修水缸，观察野牛和招揽旅客的政府公职和Ranger能有什么联系。

但直觉告诉他，眼前的大汉显然不能仅仅被他的职业所定义。

“你愿意……帮我吗？”韦伯一字一顿地说，他仰起头直视着那个高大男人的双眼，似乎是花费了很大力气才肯道出请求的字眼。“并、并不是因为害怕什么的，只是我确实需要活着把这些东西带回英国，它们对我很重要。”他指了指身后几个巨大的行李箱，咳，他都不知道自己得有多强的意志力才能把这么重的箱子从旅馆搬过来。

“你只用把我护送到海边的大城市——”韦伯似乎看到大汉的眼里闪过一丝火花。“——像纽约、波士顿之类。箱子里除了那几件重要物品，还有些别的玩意儿，那些东西，我都可以给你作报酬——把它们放拍卖会，拿到的价钱够你买一辆凯迪拉克Runabout了哦。”他似乎觉得自己说服力还不够，于是摆出一副恳切的表情继续道：“我明白，你的假期很宝贵。这十一天本该用来陪伴家人，但是——”

“哈，我没有家人。”那大汉打断了他。韦伯暗地咒骂了自己一句，以为不小心戳到了他的痛处，但男人的表情看起来却十分坦然。似乎只是在笑着澄清一个事实。“要不然今天也不会来这儿了啊。”

“好吧，我和你一样。”韦伯揉着自己的太阳穴小声嘟囔。“没有家人……喂，你干什么——”

一只大手突然按住了他的黑发不断来回揉搓，他快被晃荡地坐不稳了，但又很奇妙地，感觉内心像是被灌入一股暖流一般舒坦了不少。

“对了小子，”那男人道。“我很好奇，你说的’很重要的物品’是啥？为何你会如此珍视？”

韦伯盯着男人看了五秒，似乎在考量着眼前的人是否可信，然后他起身，从背后的箱子里翻出一个木盒，小心翼翼地打开了它。

望着盒里那几块灰扑扑的不规则物，男人皱起了眉头。“这是什么？”

“化石。”韦伯解释道，他的语气里有一股按捺不住的兴奋。“大概是鸭嘴龙的颌部，在几百万年以前，它们生存于这片土地上——这不算什么，我给你看个更厉害的。”说着他打开了另一个木盒，这下男人能认出来了，它看起来像个——“史前人类的头骨。”韦伯激动地说。“有了它，我就可以证明……”

韦伯的话没说完，就猛然被一只手臂拢住，他感到自己失去了平衡，倾倒之间惊觉有什么东西擦着他耳边飞过。

“是子弹。”男人偏过头看向身后裂开一个小孔的墙壁，他随手抓起腰上的短刀往窗口一掷。

短刀卡在了窗口的缝隙里，窗外传来一声惊叫，一个黑影随即闪过。

大汉放开拢住韦伯的手臂，完全没有注意到身边的小个子已经双颊绯红。他径直走向窗边取下了短刀，短刀上残留着是面具一样的碎片。

“小子，你是怎么招惹上他们的。”大汉凝视着自己的短刀问道。

“他……他们？不……不止一个人？很……很厉害吗？”韦伯的声音在发抖。

“别怕，不值一提的鼠辈而已。”男人的脸上挂着轻蔑的笑容。“不过事不宜迟，我们该走啦！”

“你答应了？”大汉的爽快超出了韦伯的预料。

“我说过’不’吗？若是我不感兴趣，我会让你在提出请求的第一秒钟知道。”男人收好韦伯的木盒，毫不费力地抱起三个箱子。“虽然我也不知道这些东西有什么用处，小子，不过我能感受到你的决意。”

大汉朝韦伯背上猛地一拍，又引得韦伯一声尖叫。“所以快走，马车在后院等着呢！’布西发拉斯’也很久没好好疾驰过了！”

“我该怎么称呼你？亚历克斯？亚历山大？还是——”

“Rider就行。”

“好的，Rider，很高兴认识你。”韦伯说着站起身来想礼节性地同他握手，手里却被塞了一件沉甸甸，毛绒绒的物什。韦伯定睛一看，是件艳红的披风，相当华美。

“你这样出去准会被冻死。”Rider望着他那可怜的小身板说。“体格弱小，缺乏锻炼，一点肌肉都没有！”

韦伯在同时快破口而出的“笨蛋”和“谢谢”之间最终咬牙选了“谢谢”，他太喜欢这件披风了，若是因为触怒了Rider而失去它，那也实在太不划算。“你呢？你不穿冬装吗？”

“我不怕冷。”Rider说着又向他展示了一下自己的肱二头肌，简直快让韦伯怀疑他到底是不是人类了。

韦伯披上披风走出门去，望着因为过长而扫在雪地上的红彤彤的下摆，他忽然意识到——

“对了，Rider，圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，小子。”Rider敏捷地跳上四轮马车的一侧，熟稔地握起缰绳，侧过头笑着看他。

这是1906年12月25日，北达科他州的’不毛之地’。

他们的旅程刚刚开始。


	2. Chapter 2

布西发拉斯是匹漂亮的黑鬃马，他鲜亮柔顺的毛发在皑皑白雪的反衬下更加耀眼。

但这匹骏马却似乎因为后方传来的吵嚷声而异常烦躁，他发出了几声警报般的嘶鸣，引得他的主人收紧缰绳，拍了拍他的背以示安抚，可从另一个人类那里传来的抗议声却并未停下。

“往东走啊！东！”韦伯右手捂着披风，左手紧攥着指南针，朝Rider吼叫道。“你难道都不看地图的吗？”

“不需要那种东西，我闭着眼都知道自己的方位。”Rider嗤笑一声。“放宽心，小子。我会把你带到海边的。”

“我是说，纽约、波士顿这样的东海岸大城市！东海岸！听到没有。”韦伯感觉自己嗓子都快哑了。

“唔，可我还没见过西边的海。”

“这和你想去哪儿有什么关系啦？”韦伯气喘吁吁地说。“我得坐船，过大西洋回英国，这不该是地理学常识吗？而你，你在把我往相反的方向带！”

“你怎么走都能回去。”Rider偏过头，一本正经地望着他。这让他感到更生气了。“地球是圆的——简单地理学常识，这你该知道吧，大学生。”

这种理直气壮的无赖行径简直让韦伯震惊了。他张大了嘴，却说不出一句话来，只能赌气般猛锤身边大汉的肩膀，力道轻得让大汉哈哈直笑，对于他来说这相当于享受免费按摩。

刚离开小镇还没多久，他新雇的车夫就违逆他的意志带着他乱跑，韦伯觉得这形同绑架，简直气得想要跳车，但他冷静下来转念一想，且不说他重要的行李还堆积在马车上，一想到之前的杀手——还不止一个——韦伯又浑身发抖了，不自觉地朝Rider身边挪了挪：这个笨蛋毕竟救过他一命，大约也是他现在唯一所能依靠的人。想到这儿，韦伯忍不住叹了口气，在内心感慨自己究竟是造了什么孽才接二连三地遇上这么多倒霉事。

“别垂头丧气了，小子，我们还得赶路。”Rider道。“照这速度，别说11天，就是30天也见不着海。”说着，他抖了抖缰绳，布西发拉斯立刻以超之前两倍的速度飞驰起来。一瞬间的加速让韦伯惊呼了声，他下意识抓住身边人的胳膊，惯性使得他的整个上身一下子紧贴在这具充满男性力量的健壮躯体上。如同触电般的感觉使他在下一秒松开了手，将身子也移开了些。

“怎么回事？”Rider偏过头问。

“没、没什么。”韦伯皱起眉，他感到有些困惑。

“等我们到下一个镇就停下来好好休息会儿。”Rider笑道。“瞧瞧你，都挫成什么样了。”

韦伯没心思反驳Rider，他还沉浸在方才的情绪里，试图理清自己没来由的困惑，那究竟代表着什么呢？

——————————

顺着马道，经过了无数片草原和麦地，他们终于在傍晚时见到了小镇的炊烟。

小镇外的路标上写着“迈尔斯城，蒙大拿”。

“我们越过北达科他的州界线啦。今天成果不错！”Rider高声道。“干得好，布西发拉斯！”他将速度放缓，倾下身去拍了拍马背。

“希望镇上有还在营业的旅店。”韦伯无精打采地说，他看起来累坏了。

“我得先找个酒馆！”Rider的语气相当兴奋。“一下午没喝酒，感觉好不顺畅！”

韦伯以几不可辨的音调埋怨了一声。他对此并不抱希望。

由于是圣诞，迈尔斯城看起来寥无人迹。街上的店面都挂着“关门停业”的标牌，只有悠扬的童声合唱从某座教堂里传来——如果Rider要喝酒，教堂是最后一个他该去的地方，除非Rider想要偷喝那被当作圣餐的，象征基督鲜血的葡萄酒——韦伯倒是不介意这个。

教堂的孩子们唱的是“齐来崇拜歌”。韦伯的母亲是虔诚的教徒，托她的福，韦伯小时候也被迫加入过像这样的圣诞颂歌儿童团，所以他能毫无障碍地分辨出旋律。

“救主生于今晨~我众来欢迎~天人诸荣耀~完全归主……”他们离教堂越来越近，歌声也越来越明晰，不仅来自前方那亮着灯的尖顶建筑，也来自——

“你干嘛？”韦伯像是被惊吓的小动物一般朝身边正大声哼着歌的壮汉吼了一声。

“什么？这是首好歌不是吗？”Rider笑道。“倒是你，大惊小怪的做什么？”

“你是基督徒？”韦伯眯起眼打量他。

“事实上我父母笃信东正教。”Rider回答。“所以他们是在1月7日过圣诞，哈哈，勾起了我不少回忆呢。不过我，好吧，我也不知道怎么定义自己——小子，为什么你会对这感兴趣？”

“没事。”

他的表情看起来显然不是没事，但Rider也没再问，只是揉了揉他的头发。

“看起来街上没有开门的酒馆或旅店了。”Rider道。“只能去那座教堂问问他们肯不肯收留我们。”

“……我无所谓。”

“振作点，小子！往后几天可不见得有住在室内的机会啦。”Rider大声说。“而且布西发拉斯也累了。”

少年点了点头，想要卸下力气倚靠在旁边大汉的身上，却又最终没有靠过来。

“齐来崇拜歌”曲毕，唱诗班接着唱起了“耶路撒冷，福乐天乡”。在略带伤感的旋律下，一架四轮马车载着夜色缓缓地向教堂的方向驶去。

————————————————

如韦伯所料，小镇上大约一半的人都聚在教堂里唱圣诗。见着如此整齐划一的场景，他忍不住撇了撇嘴，直接找了个不起眼的后排角落坐下。

他从不是个合群的人，对这样的大型集会向来能躲就躲，即使如同中学时代的舞会那般躲不开，他也习惯缩在一旁观察那些热衷交际的，将来立志成为勋爵与贵妇的绅士小姐们，嘲笑他们如何在表面上互相恭维，暗地里却为阳伞和礼帽的时髦程度较劲。

从这点来看，尽管他偶尔会嫌弃美国人老土，尽管美国人对宗教的狂热程度着实让他吃不消——从踏上这片土地到今天，他已数不清自己拒绝过多少个摩门教徒的传教请求——但美国式的简单，倒的确更对他胃口些。

仪式不多时便结束了，但韦伯没有任何想要起身去同教友们寒暄的愿望，他木然地坐在座位上，望着Rider兴致高昂地与人们互道节日祝福。那大汉毫无障碍地融入了人群的氛围，现在与牧师聊得相当投机，偶尔甚至逗得对方哈哈大笑。

他真是精力充沛，韦伯想，眼睛的余光扫过一旁座位上留下的名为《今日基督》的报纸，封面上是座壮观的教堂建筑，可是建筑顶端看起来缺了一块，底下站着十来个身着黑衣的教士打扮的亚裔男人，表情都很严肃。韦伯看了眼标题，忍不住拿起报纸继续读了下去。

“在看什么哪？”Rider洪亮的声音突然传来，让正聚精会神看报纸的韦伯吓了一跳。

“一点新闻，这个人真惨。”韦伯指着图正中那个看起来眼神空洞的男人说。“言峰绮礼，日本裔，三藩市圣堂教会的副主教，他的父亲和妻子在今年4月的地震里过世了。”

“确实。”Rider道。“我猜你现在一定想听点好消息，比如，我们今晚的住处有着落了。”

————————————————————

“牧师说，他们只有这一间杂物房能腾出来给我们住——小子，你为什么一定要把这个箱子搬进来，留在马厩那边不好吗？”Rider从累得直喘的黑发少年手里轻松抢过那个装了化石的箱子并扛在肩上，惹得他又不满地哼了一声。

“我不信任他们。”

“随你咯。”Rider不置可否地耸了耸肩，将箱子放在房间里唯一一张单人床旁。“你可以睡这儿，我睡地板就好。”

“这……这怎么行？”韦伯感到自己的脸有些发烫，他转而道：“你……你是不是看不起我？”

“因为我很强壮，而你睡地板一准会着凉，那更麻烦。”Rider忽然如想到了什么似的睁大了眼。“除非你想——”

“就这样吧。”韦伯立刻说，他感到自己的心噗通乱跳，忍不住猜测Rider和他想的是否是同一件事，却又不敢去确认。

小个子少年爬上床，从箱子里取了两本书。Rider好奇地瞅了眼封皮，一本像是谁的诗集——韦伯将它放在了枕头边，另一本的作者——啊，Rider认得这个名字——“查尔斯·达尔文！”

韦伯偏过头望着Rider，绿眼睛在昏暗白炽灯的映衬下如湖水一般清冽。“噢，他是我校友。”话语里带着一丝得意。

“在教堂里读达尔文，你真是个有趣的小鬼。”Rider的眼神里似乎带着某种欣赏。

“怎么，出乎你意料了？”

“那倒没有。”大汉伸了个懒腰，伸展开的手臂一下子占据了房间一半空间。“早点睡吧，明天还得赶路。”

韦伯没有听，他的注意力或许正集中在眼前的书页上，或许。

他一直没有翻页。他望着眼前密密麻麻的英文字母，却不能把它们组合成单词。他的脑海里一团乱麻。

虽说是单人床，但韦伯身量细小，因此床显得相当空旷。而且让Rider睡冰冷的地板实在是很过分，或许他也会感冒呢，那更要耽误行程了，在这样的前提下两个男人挤一张床也不代表什么，对吧，对吧，对吧。

给自己做了足够的心理暗示以后，韦伯把遮住脸的书本稍稍挪开了些。“Rider，你想不想——”

他发现地板上的大汉已经四仰八叉地睡熟了。

“晚安。”韦伯轻声道，语气里有些失落。他翻身将手伸向枕头旁的诗集，却又在触到封皮时停了下来。

啊，我在想些什么呀！韦伯在心底自我埋怨着，迅速拉下白炽灯的开关，倒在了床上。


	3. Chapter 3

从迈尔斯城出发时天气比以往要好些，阳光明媚，路上的碎冰和积雪在阳光的照射下亮晶晶的甚是耀眼，远处渐渐可以看到层层叠叠，若隐若现的山峦。Rider在这样的景致下显得更加容光焕发，可他身边的小个子瘦弱少年却是一副心不在焉的样子。

“喂，小子。”Rider突然弹了一下少年的额头，惹得韦伯大叫一声，一脸惊惧地转过头看他。

“说点话啊。”Rider道。“你怎么这么安静？昨天这时候你还在大吵大闹着要我掉头哩。”

“我在思考！”

“思考啥？”

“……关、关你什么事？”

“因为你表现得很奇怪。”Rider凝视着韦伯，他察觉到了后者泛红的脸颊和闪躲的眼神。“而且你不说话，我会无聊。”

“那你想和我聊什么？”

“你。”

“我？”

“是啊。你。我还一点儿都不了解你——除了你是英国人，你喜欢化石，你对教堂不感冒，哦，还有你读达尔文。”

“这已经很多了！”韦伯道，可不是每个陌生人都有这等幸运，能让他吐露这么多的。“你还要知道什么啊？”

“一切你没提过的。比如，你费这么大劲搞到那堆骨头，是想用来干嘛。”Rider指向韦伯的行李箱。韦伯在离开教堂前执意要对它进行谨慎详细的检查，这耽搁了他们不少时间。

“只是想作为我写论文的论据，证明给我教授看，我是对的。”

“你教授怎么你了？”

“他给我的期末论文判了一个F，说是证据不足——哼，谁知道他是不是因为和达尔文学派观点不合才故意刁难我……”韦伯皱着眉头，小声嘟囔着。

“就这样？”

韦伯停顿了一下。“就这样。”

Rider拍起膝盖哈哈大笑起来，狂放的笑声使得前面的布西发拉斯都不满地呼噜了一下。

韦伯满脸通红，咬紧了嘴唇，看起来像是憋了一口气。

“他还……”这或许是第一次，韦伯的声音盖过了Rider。他似是想要忍住什么一般犹豫了一秒，就一秒。“他还嘲笑我！说我的母亲是、是个下贱的娼妓，而我是个没、没爹的野种。在我拿我的论文找他理论的时候，他就是这样说的！而你知道更讽刺的是什么吗？”

积累的情绪如同被针扎破的气球一般同秘密一起被尽数宣泄了出来。

“更讽刺的是，他没说错。我的妈妈——尽管她每个礼拜天都送我去上主日学校——在她过世之前，的确是个……”韦伯咽下一口气，似乎在尝试让自己显得平静一些。“而且我从没见过我的父亲。哈，其实教授的话很寻常，我的同学也是这样看我的——还有你，我还以为你……我刚刚还在……”说到最后一句时，他的眼泪都在眼眶里打转了。

一只大手轻轻抚上韦伯柔软的黑发。Rider嘴角的笑意并未散去，眼里的温柔却足以融化冰雪。

“如果我是你，我会直接给那个混蛋一拳。”Rider认真地看着韦伯。“这是我解决问题的方式。不过你选择的方式并不低级或者懦弱，可能有点傻，但绝不懦弱。”

“但是你刚才在笑。”韦伯的声音带着哭腔。

“只有笨蛋才会为这点小事较真，真的很好笑。”Rider弯下身，他的脸更靠近韦伯了些。“冲动鲁莽，不顾后果，和你平日的表现一点都不一样。而这对我来说意义非凡。”

“为什么？”

“因为这证明了我的选择没错，你是个有骨气的，值得与之同行的人。我预感这趟旅程将会令我难忘！”Rider语气激昂，他见着身旁的黑发少年破涕为笑，自己不禁也跟着咧开了嘴。“而且小子，你知道吗，我干过不少比这更傻的事儿。”

韦伯正想问问Rider他说的傻事是什么，忽然感到马车猛地一颠，不由得回身检查了下车轮。

“是铁道。”Rider说。这里正巧是火车道和马道交界之处，他们的车处在两条铁轨之间的枕木上，而前方隐隐约约现出了像是楼房的重影。

“我们到比灵斯啦，比我预料中快上不少！”赤发大汉拍了拍身边人的背。“小子！我们该去好好喝个酒庆祝一下！”

比灵斯是蒙大拿州最大的城市，也是座兴起不过二十余年的新城。这座城一开始是铁道公司和拓荒者们为了开辟更多的西部土地而延伸出的“铁路尽头”，后来，随着西进运动的不断发展，这里也成了交通枢纽。

韦伯有些厌烦时不时传来的火车轰鸣声，这使得他与酒馆老板的沟通变得异常困难。

“嘿，那边的小年轻，你刚刚点的啥？”

“葡萄汁。一杯葡萄汁就够了。要是没有，给我最低度数的葡萄酒也行。”

“抱歉，小伙子，我们不喝那玩意儿，咱们这儿只有啤酒。”戴着牛仔帽的酒馆老板不客气地说。

“这啤酒喝着真爽！”Rider一手拎着一瓶酒，左手上的已经喝去一大半，他拿右手的瓶子碰了碰韦伯的脸。“小子，不尝尝吗？”

韦伯撇了撇嘴，正想说不，却被热情的酒馆老板抢了先：“嗨，这才像个懂行的！”

“说对啦！老板，我可是喝过上百种啤酒的老手，要不是现在有稳定工作，我也想试试去当个啤酒品尝师什么的！”

Rider和酒馆老板像老友见面一般就酿酒话题畅聊了起来，韦伯在一旁闷坐着，无话可说。

他回过头看了看，今天酒馆里来的客人异常多，店面都快被坐满了。

或许是因为这是城里唯一开门的一家，韦伯想。该死的圣诞假期，懒惰的美国人。

“那边的英国小伙！”酒馆老板突然叫住了他。“你和亚力克斯是一起的？”

“…算是吧。”韦伯知道老板所说的“一起”是指什么，可他却忍不住往别的方面联想，并为这样的念头而感到有些尴尬。

“看在我俩聊得很投机的份上，送你杯啤酒尝尝好了！”

他们找了张小圆桌，相对而坐。

“这是什么戏法把式吗？像哈利·胡迪尼变的那种？”韦伯端起杯子闷了一口，味道比他想象中好些。

“哈，这话什么意思？”

“我是说，所有人都喜欢你，所-有-人，即使那些人之前根本不认识你，比如昨天的牧师，以及这个卖酒的。”还有我，韦伯想，或者不止是喜欢，但他不能说出来——至少不是现在。

因为Rider在走神，这还是他第一次看见Rider走神。

“喂，Rider！你有没有听我讲话！”

“小子，你会使枪吗？”虽然在同韦伯说话，但Rider的视线越过了他的头顶。

“啊？不会。”韦伯疑惑地皱起了眉。

“那剑呢？”

“……也不会。”

“你特么是怎么活到二十岁的？”

“什么啊！英国的枪支管理可比这里严得多，我家也没钱送我去学剑！你怎么突然问这个问题？”

“因为我们有大麻烦了。”

韦伯忽然明白了Rider指的是什么，他在枪声响起之前下意识抓住大汉的衣摆，大汉轻松一提便把他拉到了身后。

木桌在一瞬间炸裂。

“砰，砰，砰”

三声枪响。

“喀啦”一声，两把枪滑落在地，跟着倒下的是两个人影。酒馆里剩下的客人开始尖叫着四散奔逃。

“站稳。”

Rider一只手举着勃朗宁M1903，另一只手揽了揽韦伯颤抖的肩膀。

韦伯点了点头，莫名地感到安心了些。他的身体紧贴着Rider，手依旧紧紧攥着大汉的制服下摆。他抬眼观察了一下四周，来人显然不止这两个，屋里剩下的刺客蹲在桌角和柜台之后伺机而动，门外也出现了新的增援。

Rider从腰际拔出了一柄漂亮的长剑。不同于西欧流行的细剑，这把剑的剑面宽阔，中间雕刻着精致的纹饰，而剑锋闪着凛冽的寒光。韦伯不由得猜想它的来源——这不像是一个普通的公园管理员会随身携带的武器。

他的手里被塞了一把枪。

“待在那儿。”Rider说。“尽量保护你自己。”

“可是我……”不等韦伯说完，Rider便挥剑劈开面前的一排桌椅往前冲去，与藏在角落的几个杀手们搏斗起来。

鲜血溅到了Rider的脸上，他的嘴角却泛起一丝笑意，活像一头被关在动物园里，许久未能猎得野味的雄狮。

不两三合，Rider身边的杀手们纷纷倒下。酒馆一瞬间变得异常安静。

Rider俯下身去，从他们的衣袋里翻出张纸片。

“是张火车票，他们才赶到这里不久嘛。”Rider道。“小子，看来他们之前的计划是在芝加哥布好天罗地网等你，啧啧，可惜啊。”

韦伯忽然感到脊背发凉，他不由得打了个寒战。若是Rider听从了他的命令掉头往东，芝加哥是必经之路，如果他们在那里遇上早有准备的，人数比这更多的刺客，或许不见得会有今天这样的好运气。

门外传来了布西发拉斯的嘶鸣。似乎是因为酒馆老板之前报了警，现在警长终于赶来了现场。

“小子，我们该——”Rider愣了愣神，躲在柜台后的几个杀手忽然跳将起来，挣扎着胡乱开了几枪，其中一枪甚至擦过了Rider的领口。

红发壮汉和韦伯隔了半个屋，一举一动都牵扯着韦伯的心弦，刚刚这下更是吓得他心跳都漏了一拍。他根本无暇顾及到自己身边的危险。

一个还剩一口气的杀手从他身后站了起来，捂着被血染红的胸口，单手摇摇晃晃地举起枪，想要对准少年的后脑勺。

“韦伯，当心！”Rider吼道。

韦伯这才发现事情的严重性，他战战兢兢地握紧了Rider给他的M1903，想要按动扳机，却发现自己的手因为恐惧而酸软无力，就连腿似乎都丧失了移动的力气。

杀手的枪抵上了他的太阳穴，韦伯听天由命般闭上了眼，自己下一秒——就要——

呲——

韦伯忽然感到身体似乎被一股温热的感觉所笼罩，与此同时，他闻到一股腥甜的气味。

于是他睁开眼。他细软的发丝擦在Rider带着血迹的制服上衣上。隔着棉质上衣舒适的纹理，他能听到Rider的心跳声。太近了。

Rider握着把他没见过的短剑站在他身前。短剑插进了杀手的喉咙。

“喂！你们他妈搞什么鬼？这儿可不是决斗的地方！”

“我没在决斗。警长先生，有歹徒盯上了这小子，想要谋财害命哪。”Rider道。“这些人都来自同一个暗杀组织——哈桑——你该听说过吧，随身携带的面具就是证明。”他用长剑挑起了倒在地上的杀手脖子上的挂饰。

警长看起来将信将疑。

“抱歉。”Rider没再给他提要求的机会。“我们还得赶路，想知道什么情况可以问老板——布西发拉斯！该走啦！”

“他居然就这样放了我们！”惊魂未定的韦伯不禁裹紧了身上的披风，朝身后望了望。

“没人想在这种时候加班的。”Rider语气轻松。“而且他该知道哈桑，警察都知道。”

“哈桑？这就是要杀我的那些人？”

“不，小子，他们只是受雇于人的打工仔，那些雇他们的人才真正想要杀你。”Rider道。“对了，你的枪还在吗？”

韦伯点了点头，有些尴尬地将那把M1903递给了Rider，内心埋怨着自己的没用。

“有时间得教教你怎么用它。”丝毫没有责怪的意思。韦伯感到自己脸更红了。

“要不然你以后遇到危险了都不知道怎么应付，我这儿还有把——咦？我的短剑呢？”Rider在腰间前后摸索了半天，依旧一无所获。他猛地一拍额头。“糟糕。忘了从那伙计的喉咙里拔出来。”

“那、那把剑很重要吗？”韦伯怯生生地说。Rider是为了救他才情急之下用了那把短剑，到头来还是他的责任。他又给Rider添麻烦了。

“唔，那把剑是我年轻时候用的。”Rider看起来若有所思。“原来如此，原来如此，这倒也算是生活给我开的一个大玩笑！有趣！有趣！”他的情绪突然激昂起来。

“怎么了？”

“往后的旅程要更刺激了，小子，准备好了吗？”

-

“这是刚才那个红发壮汉用的？”正在清理现场的警长仔细端详着收缴的短剑。

“没错。”一旁的警员说。“他就是用这把剑解决了那个哈桑。”

外形精致，剑刃锋利，这件武器怎么看都是难得的良品。

警长总觉得它看上去有些眼熟。

他将剑翻了一面。这一面雕刻着一串他看不懂的希腊文，和一个名字。

伊斯坎达尔。


	4. Chapter 4

“沿着黄石河一路往西南，一直到同克拉克-福克河分流的地方。”韦伯趴在在河岸边一块平滑的岩石上，摊开一张巨大的美国地图，尝试着用手指在上面勾画路线。“再重新回马道……罗克韦尔……赛尔梅斯……雷德洛奇，然后进黄石公园。Rider，你看这个方案怎么——哇！你干什么？”

Rider刚刚用剑砸烂了河面的浮冰，顺手脱下自己沾了血的制服往水里一扔。于是当韦伯回身喊他时，扑入眼帘的正是一个上身赤裸的壮硕大汉。

“小子，你有肥皂吗？咦？你捂住眼睛作甚？”

“最上面那个箱子的左下角——”手指间裂开一条缝，韦伯偷瞄着那在冬日余晖的映照下闪闪发光的肌肉，脸颊又烫了一分。

“你怎么突然一副不好意思的样子？”Rider挠了挠自己的后脑勺。

“笨蛋！才、才没有！”

“总之，我先把衣服洗好，你去捡点树枝生火，太阳要落山了，到晚上会很冷。”在韦伯把手放下时，Rider已经穿好了汗衫，并在外面套了夹克。

“是不是很时髦？我请人专门定制的。”Rider指着汗衫中间的图案问道。

“有点傻。”韦伯摸着下巴评论道。普通人不会把汗衫当外衣穿，或者在上面印图案。当然，Rider不是普通人。“为什么要在汗衫上画世界地图？”

“我想想，我去过这里——”Rider圈出亚美利加大陆的大片土地。“——和这里。”他指向东南欧的一个小半岛。

“你是希腊人？”

“很意外吗？”Rider笑道。“我以为我的口音够明显了。”

“不。只是……你什么时候来这的？”

“5岁。我的父母为了躲避希腊与奥斯曼帝国之间频发的战争，带着我搭上了来美国的移民船。”Rider道。“我们的同行者成千上万。‘抛下腐朽的旧欧洲，到欣欣向荣的新大陆去寻找新的梦想。’这听起来像是一条光明的路。”

“然后呢？”

“发生了很多事，好的坏的都有。不过我想他们从没后悔过。”

“那你呢？你会……想家吗？”

“想家？”Rider捧腹大笑。从大汉的表情上看，他听到的不是“想家”，而是“把Setophaga tigrina的生皮填上Oryza sativa的授粉花部然后用铁叉叉好”这样毫无逻辑的奇诡话语。

“从没有过！小子，你以为我为什么把世界地图穿在身上？”Rider猛地贴近韦伯。“因为我想提醒自己，这世上还有很多我未能踏足的地方，很多我未能欣赏的美景。”

韦伯像是被震住一般，未能答上话来。他想到自己的志向，忽然若有所悟，像是心被打通了一块一般，他从Rider的话语中感受到了强烈的共鸣。而共鸣如一支船桨，在他心里搅海翻波，涌上的是更深层的，代表着倾慕与爱恋的浪花。喜悦爬上眉梢，他却不想让Rider发现，于是嘟囔着一句我要去捡柴火了便转身冲进了松林里。

明月高悬，月下火光阵阵，火堆里传来树枝的噼啪声，和烤鱼的香味。

韦伯在火堆旁缩成小小的一团，简直想把全身都裹进那件厚厚的红披风里。一旁的Rider却毫无顾忌地吃着烤鱼——Rider的长剑又多了一项功能：鱼叉。他叉鱼动作之神速，准确率之高，简直让韦伯怀疑他不是人类，而是某种野生动物。

“小子，要我喂你吗？”Rider用剑尖挑起一条鱼，递到韦伯嘴边。

“不用！”韦伯又羞又恼。从红袍里伸出手，想要抢过Rider手里的剑柄，可纤细的小手却只能挂在大汉粗大有力的手指上无力地相持拉扯。

也不知是因为突然袭来的一股寒气，还是因为Rider的手背温暖而干燥的触感，他猛地红了脸，把手缩回了袍子里，转过身把自己团成了一个球。

“我说过晚上会很冷的嘛。”挑着烤鱼的长剑又伸到了韦伯面前，这次韦伯没能抵御住美味的诱惑。“就你这小身板，还是别自不量力啦。”

“闭、闭咀！”嘴里嚼着鱼的韦伯含混不清地说。

“瞧你这样，活像一只海豹。”Rider轻笑一声，手指戳了戳身旁矮矮的红彤彤的一团，谁知那团海豹状物体竟嗷地一声摔倒在地，而后又是一阵扭动和一串“笨蛋”之类的小声责怪。

“喂，小子。”Rider俯下身，凑近韦伯的耳边道。“看你这么怕冷，明天带你去个好地方。”

“哪里？不按计划乱来可不行哦。”大红袍里传来一阵闷闷的声音。

“你放心。看你制定的方案，你不就是想去黄石国家公园玩一转嘛。”

“……只是顺路而已！”

“就在公园里面，我以前去过，对那边还算熟。”

“到底是哪里啊！”

“你去了就知道了，相信我，那是个度假胜地。”

“可我们没在度假。”

“偶尔也得放松一下嘛。怕什么，那群哈桑根本不是我的对手。”

说到哈桑，韦伯忽然似是想起了什么，沉默了一会儿。

“怎么了，小子。”Rider问道。

“我在想，是什么人如此急切，要对我参加的研究小队赶尽杀绝呢。”

“你的小队里都是些做什么的？”

“生物学家，演化生物学。”韦伯道。“除了我，我只是个……打杂的。还没工资，船费路费都得自掏腰包。”

“志愿者。”

“志愿者，没错。”韦伯翻身坐了起来，依旧舍不得松开他的袍子哪怕一丝一毫。“这些学究们脾气很臭，看不起我，不给我足够的饮食衣物，还总是指使我干这干那。不过，即便如此——”

“即便如此，你还是为他们所遭遇的意外而感到愧疚，想要完成他们的遗愿，并且找到真凶，还他们公道。”Rider直视着韦伯的眼睛说。韦伯点了点头。“你是个善良的人。”

“别这么说，我只是不想让自己有所亏欠。”韦伯道。“而且，‘为了气死刁难自己的教授而努力保存化石’这样的动机本身也足够自私了。”

“哈，自我不是件坏事，小子，你得明白这点。”说着，他又摸了摸韦伯的头，却发现小个子少年把脑袋缩进了披风里，只好将他的黑发和披风领口的绒毛一并囫囵揉了几把。“有什么线索吗？”

“唔，我记得我们来的时候惊动了媒体，有报纸报道了这个消息。”韦伯想了想道。“指不定凶手也是从这里知道探险队的行程和目的地的。”

“这是很不错的一条！”

“暂时就这些。”韦伯抬起头，树上传来猫头鹰的咕咕声。“我困了。”

寒风掠过，差点吹熄火焰。韦伯在发抖，他转过脸望着Rider。月色与火光交相辉映，将大汉五官分明的脸衬得更加英武。

黑发少年张开嘴，喉头却像是梗住什么似的，欲言又止。他最后问：“帐篷里真有你说的那么暖和？”

“那可是我搭的。”Rider大声回应。“怎么，小子，你不信任我？是要我再向你说明一下冬天如何搭帐篷保暖吗？”

“不用。”韦伯扭过头。“只是问问。”

-

猫头鹰停止了鸣叫，而韦伯还没睡着。

他垫了一条毛毯，并用披风裹住了全身，但从地底侵袭而来的寒气还是让他觉得冰冷刺骨。

“Ri……”

大汉的卧处离他不远，呼吸均匀，看上去已然睡熟。韦伯不忍心吵醒他，只得叹息一声，将正要出口的语句咽了下去，而后继续辗转反侧。

“你在叹气。”Rider的声音。

“你还醒着？”

“因为你一直在叹气，和翻身，小子。怎么了？”万籁俱寂，Rider的声音在这样的氛围下显得平静而柔和。

“我……”韦伯咬咬牙，终于说。“我很冷。不是你的帐篷搭得不好，是我自己的问题，我——”

“哈哈，早说嘛。”Rider大笑道。韦伯不禁为他现在还有精力大笑而感到惊异。

“过来。”

韦伯以为自己听错了，Rider的意思是——

“到我这里来，我不怕冷。”

-

Rider的披风足够宽大，盖住韦伯一个人绰绰有余，用作两个人的被褥也算恰巧合适。

大汉的身体像个持续供能的热源，他伸出手臂，揽住韦伯的肩膀。韦伯感到自己快融化了。

Rider的体温让他感到安心和踏实，他知道自己不用再担心晚上被冻醒。但身边的热量却也让他紧张，烦躁，乃至莫名兴奋。数种完全相对的情感聚上了他的脑海，思绪翻飞，一团乱麻。该死，他明明只想睡个好觉的。

帐外烈风呼啸，吹得松叶簌簌作响，可韦伯知道现在，这些与他毫无关系。

他只想睡个好觉。

“The moon was girdled with a crystal rim,

The sign which shipmen say is ominous

Of wrath in heaven, the wan stars were dim,

And the low lightening east was tremulous

With the faint fluterring wings of flying dawn,

Ere from the silent sombre shrine his lover had withdrawn.”


	5. Chapter 5

他们在接近下午时看见了黄石公园的入口标牌，并在游客中心里买了两双手套，两副冰爪和几瓶啤酒（韦伯有些犹豫，但Rider坚持要买）。

韦伯望了望四周。由于是冬季，本该是绚烂的，层层叠叠的葱翠绿意几乎无可幸免地被皑皑白雪所覆盖，就连常青的松树也被染了一层银灰色。甫一看只觉单调无趣，与他所读过的约翰·缪尔的随笔里所描写的美景，那种能给人以鼓舞与力量，让人笑对命运的“黄石仙境”相去甚远。这让他不由得有些失望。

当马车绕过松林以后，景致一下子变得壮阔起来。韦伯深吸一口气，睁大了眼。远处的山脉绵延起伏，白雾氤氲，望不到边。近处的峡谷山势陡耸，不规则斜插其中的枯树们为其徒增几分肃杀之气。河流顺着峡谷的形状蜿蜒，水上结了几块厚冰。岸边栖息着一群野牛。

Rider吹了声口哨。“好久不见，老朋友们！”

“你……认识它们？”韦伯脸上一副难以置信的表情。

“不，上次我来的时候，这些家伙还只是小牛崽。”Rider笑道，他拉了拉缰绳，停下了马车。“但我认识我自己公园的野牛。相信我，那是所有工作里我最喜欢的一项。”

韦伯想象着赤发壮汉骑在野牛首领的背上，带着一群野牛向前冲锋的样子。啊，他的脸上一定挂着比现在还要灿烂的笑容。

“所以你是为了这个才去做公园巡逻员的？”韦伯抛出了这个萦绕他脑海许久的疑问。

“不全是。”Rider道。“等时机合适，我会告诉你更多的——小子，你会用这个吗？”他掏出一架双筒望远镜。

“当然，别小看我。”韦伯一把抢过那件精致的小仪器，熟练地调好焦距后将双眼贴近。“25只。9只公牛，8只母牛，4只幼崽，水面上还有几只鸟，似乎是镜冠秋沙鸭。”

“你数得真快！”

黑发少年的嘴角勾起一丝浅笑，那是自然，他一向是个出色的观测者。

韦伯沉浸于欣赏眼前的自然风光与动物活动，直到他的余光无意中扫到身旁的男人。而他发现——

Rider一直在看他。他。

韦伯像只受惊的兔子一般，猛地将望远镜放下，忽然感到自己的心跳声无比清晰。

他理了理头发，脸颊绯红，鼓起勇气偏过头望向Rider。Rider眨了眨眼，并没有移开自己的视线。

“怎么了？你刚刚在……”

“哈？哦对，我在看你。”

“有、有什么好看的。”韦伯声如蚊蝇。

Rider轻笑一声。“你今天兴奋得不寻常，小子。而这让你看起来，嗯，我该用哪个词呢。”他双手摸了摸下巴，做出一个思考状的表情，忽然眼前一亮，继续道：“‘迷人’，是的，这让你看起来非常迷人。”

若是情节发展如同韦伯读过的多本烂俗西部小说一般，那么现在，在苍凉的美景之下，在一对有情人接吻以前，牛仔男主角应当含情脉脉地直视着他要保护的少女。

他试图从Rider的眼睛里找到类似的痕迹——Rider的眼睛清亮，简单，透彻。但韦伯读不懂他的眼神。

“我们赶紧走吧，别耽搁时间。”韦伯最后说。

“好嘞！”Rider吆喝道，一提缰绳，布西发拉斯立刻飞驰起来。

-

马车再次停下时已近傍晚。

韦伯的面前是一潭清澈的湖水。夕阳的倒影被水波划成细碎的光斑，水面上蒸腾着朦胧的烟雾，水底是绮丽的琥珀色。不远处能看到三两人影。

“这是……一个温泉？”韦伯疑惑地问道。

“对啊。”Rider道。“是个放松休息的好地方，非常适合冬天来。你不喜欢？”

“嗯……没有不喜欢，只是……”

“那就快下去好好泡一会。马车跑了一整天，我累了，布西发拉斯累了，你看起来也累坏了。所以——”不等韦伯回答，Rider便迅速脱得只剩一条短裤，跳进了湖里。他发出一声满足的叹息，水溅到了韦伯的头发上，黑发少年小声咕哝了句笨蛋。

“还愣着干嘛，快点下来啊！水里边可舒服啦！”Rider大声道，朝韦伯挥舞双手。韦伯看上去有些不知所措，正犹犹豫豫，左顾右盼着。

“转过头去！”

“嗯？”Rider双手趴在岸边，正眯着眼悠闲享受着，听到这声命令，他好奇地看了眼韦伯。韦伯的脸现在比他的披风还要红。

“转过去，不许看！”

“好吧，好吧。”Rider耸了耸肩，转过身去。

Rider闭目养神了好一会儿，忽然听见一个轻细的入水声。他睁开眼，韦伯离他大约五米远，全身都浸在水里，只露了半个头。

少年乌黑的发丝有半截漂浮在湖面上，碧绿的眼睛被琥珀色的湖水衬托得更加鲜艳。他的皮肤莹净如新雪，脸颊笼罩着落日的红晕。

“怎么，你又在看我？”小嘴在水里吐着泡泡。借着温热泉水的助力，韦伯感觉自己胆子大了些。

“是啊。欣赏美好的事物总是让人心情愉悦。”Rider畅快地说。“不过，你为什么只露半个头，小子。要知道，只有鳄鱼才会这样，如果你想装作你是一条鳄——”

Rider被泼了一脸水。“鳄鱼个大头鬼。是因为我冷啦！”

“而且，你真的太乱来了，什么准备工作都没做好就直接往水里跳。”韦伯气鼓鼓地说。他朝岸边一指，岸上摆着毛巾衣物，干净短裤，和两瓶啤酒。

“哇！太周到啦。谢谢你啊小子！”Rider一跃而起，拿过啤酒就开始喝。

“你不来一瓶？”Rider满足地用手擦了擦脸上的酒渍，笑着问。

“我喝不了这么多。”

“就当是庆祝一下。”Rider道。“安全走到这里也不容易嘛！”

韦伯点点头，取过另一瓶啤酒。Rider举着酒瓶向他示意。

“干杯！”

“干杯。”

半瓶酒下肚，韦伯感到自己的头有些晕乎，胸口发闷，本是温热的湖水也不知为何变得燥热起来。他脑子一昏，将剩下半瓶也灌了下去。

少年背靠着湖岸，不知不觉间白皙瘦削的肩膀也从水里露了出来。他猛地偏过头，毫不顾忌地直视着Rider，眼神里带着醉意。

大汉身材壮实，肌肉匀称。韦伯的视线落在了他前胸，肩膀和腹肌上的数道显眼的疤痕上。

“嘿，Rider。”

“什么事，小子？”

“告、告诉我你的过去。”韦伯打了个嗝。“你来、来美国之后，当公园管理员之前，都做、做了些什么？”

“改天吧。”Rider道。“改天一定告诉你，等你没喝醉的时候。”

“我，没醉！”韦伯举着酒瓶叫道。“我记性好得很！你说的，我、我都能记着。”

“你今天真的喝醉了，小子。算我的错，我也不知道你居然只喝了这么点儿就——”

“这、这不公平！”韦伯划着水朝Rider走过来。“你知道我的一切。我对你还、还什么都不了解！”

“唔，我以为我们俩都说过挺多的。”

“我是、是说精神层面上。你、你总是知道该怎么让、让我……但是你、你太——不可捉摸了！神秘！无法参透！”

Rider饶有兴致地打量着韦伯。这还是大汉第一次听见有人用这样的词语评价他。

“比、比如，我不知道你、你到底怎么看我。”韦伯的声音有些颤抖。现在，他离Rider只有不到一米的距离。他能从Rider的瞳仁里看到自己的影子。“你、喜欢我吗？”

“当然，小子！你是一个非常可靠的朋友和伙伴。而且我不是说过嘛，我在这趟旅程里收获了很多乐趣。”Rider不假思索地说。

“哈！哈！”韦伯干笑了两声。“不——我的意思是——”他听起来简直快要哭了。“你、想要我吗？”

绿眼睛直视着Rider，眼眶泛红。

Rider将手搭上他的肩，皮肤相触的那一瞬间，他如同全身被一道电流所穿透。Rider的脸越靠越近，粗重的呼吸拍打在他的颈部，使他感到搔痒难耐。男人的另一只手抚摸着少年光滑的背，在两人的嘴唇即将贴上之时，少年闭上了眼。

下一秒，他听见了枪声。

“快说！你们见没见过这个人！”一个声音吼道。韦伯猛然清醒了过来。他睁开眼，转头一瞥，隔着水雾十来个身着警服的男子正拿着一张通缉令朝湖另一边的游客比划着。游客们吓得纷纷尖叫起来。

尽管他们是警察，但韦伯小动物般的直觉告诉他，这些人很危险。

“我们走。”Rider捏了捏他的肩，他的声音近乎耳语。

韦伯不知自己现在应当紧张还是羞赧。寒冷的空气让他神智更加清明了些。他感知到了蛰伏的危机，也明白现在他需要保持绝对警惕。可他的脑海里正不断重现着自己方才在温泉里同Rider裸裎相对时亲密接触的画面，和那差一点的亲吻——该死，都怪这群混蛋，搅扰了他的美梦——噢，可是在那之前，他对Rider说了什么啊，老天，想到这，他简直要——

“喂，那边的！别跑，我要问你——”韦伯的神经再次紧绷，他慌乱地套好长裤，正手忙脚乱地要栓鞋带，忽然感到自己被人打横抱了起来。

“就是他——伊斯坎达尔！”

韦伯从Rider的怀里探出头，视线越过男人的肩膀，他的身后追兵成群，领头的拿着一张老旧的通缉令。韦伯定了定神，却看不清上面的人影。

又一阵枪声响起，韦伯惊叫了一声，一棵枯树在不远处倒下。

“布西发拉斯！”Rider喊道，拉着行李的马匹出现在他们身前。韦伯刚被放上马车，Rider便拉起缰绳。“拜托了，伙计！”

黑骏马开始以此前韦伯从未感受过的速度飞驰起来。


	6. Chapter 6

骏马疾驰如风，马车也颠簸得不同寻常。座位上的黑发少年时不时被震得惊声呼喊。

“那些警察为什么追你？伊斯坎达尔是谁？”韦伯一只手捏住披风，另一只手紧紧握着Rider的手腕，上气不接下气地问道。

“很可能是因为那把短剑——他们反应可真够快！至于伊斯坎达尔，那当然是我！”Rider爽快地回答。

大汉的话语激起了韦伯内心更多的疑问，但在千钧一发的时刻，他所有的注意力都只能集中于眼前的危机上——又一发子弹嗖地一声从他耳边飞过，吓得他用力挽住Rider的手臂，身体一侧与Rider贴得密丝合缝。大汉没有闪躲，而是被他的反应逗得哈哈大笑。

“小子，我昨天就告诉过你，事情要变得更好玩了嘛！”

赤发男人的表情丝毫不像个追兵将至祸迫眉睫的逃犯，倒像是个刚刚在阿斯科特赛马会拿到第一的骑手，看起来自信沉着，脸上却写满了难掩的兴奋和激动。

“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！现在哪是玩的时候！”韦伯气恼地推了推身旁的大汉。他焦急地朝后一望——谢天谢地，没有任何汽车的影子——可这些人坐下都是迅猛精壮的快马，手里举着锃光瓦亮的步枪，愈来愈近，愈来愈近……

“他们快追上了！”

一声枪响，马车的顶篷破了一个洞，寒风飕飕地钻进洞口。

“怎么办？”韦伯哭喊道。

这次可不像在比灵斯的酒馆与哈桑们的战斗那般，凭借Rider一个人的枪法和剑术就能轻易解决。他们当真被打了一个措手不及，连手枪里的弹药都没能装好。而在毫无阻碍的宽阔马道上光用剑去应对装备精良，训练有素的持枪警察则无异于送死。

他们现在唯一能做的，就是跑，跑得更快，直到彻底甩开追兵。

“布西发拉斯，你累了吗？”Rider问。

一声凄厉的长啸，韦伯感到自己的座下再次颠簸起来，身后传来的凌乱马蹄声渐渐远去。

“他说他还能再撑一会儿。”Rider笑道。“但也坚持不了多久，我们得想想别的办——”

“Rider！”

男人忽然松开缰绳，右手紧紧捂住左肩，头垂了下去。

夜幕将至，韦伯看不清Rider的表情，却能分辨正从他左肩汨汨流出的鲜血。

“艹，居然给打中了。”Rider皱眉低声道。“幸好子弹没直接穿透胸口，否则我已经——该死，为什么我会头晕——他们在子弹里掺了什么东西——”

“可是——我该——现在——”

“靠你了，小子。”说完，Rider虚弱地笑了笑，而后脱力地歪倒在座位上。

-

待夜色完全降临之时，布西发拉斯的速度再一次减缓，超负荷工作了一天的马儿终于快到极限了。

韦伯双手颤抖地握着缰绳，这还是他第一次驾驶马车。可不知不觉间，他已经平稳地驶过了一望无垠的原野区域，此时此刻，马道周围是一片黑压压的松树林，时而出现的弯拐让他完全不知所措——好在布西发拉斯是匹通人性的神驹，没给韦伯制造过什么麻烦。

他依稀听见身后愈加清晰的马蹄声与呐喊声，和时不时飞过的枪响，一切的一切，都让他心惊胆战。他从未经历过如此险境，即使这段旅途多有波折，Rider也一直保护着他。可是现在，前方无路可躲，后面追兵渐进。他简直想要甩开缰绳，就地蹲下，嚎啕大哭起来。

可当韦伯转过头，看见他身边不省人事的赤发大汉，脑海里萦绕的想要放弃的念头立刻烟消云散了。

Rider需要他，他的Rider需要他。

天知道Rider在昏迷前的最后那句“靠你了，小子”对他有多么重要的意义。一路上，他一直在贪得无厌地索取——他需要Rider，无论是身体上，精神上，还是情感上。可这一回，他终于有机会向Rider证明，他不只是个懦弱的，总是要大汉庇护和安慰的哭包，他也可以成为那个被需要，被依靠的人。

他得抓住这个机会。

韦伯深吸一口气，迫使自己镇定下来。前方有一个接近直角的拐弯，他略微思索一番后，心里有了主意。他决定赌一把。

小个子少年晃荡着站上座位，费力地从马车货厢的顶部拖下一个小皮箱——多亏他长了个心眼，在收拾行李时把它放在方便的地方以备不时之需。

“…嘿，布西发拉斯？”韦伯试探性地与身前的骏马交流。“我知道你今天很累——呃，谢谢你，还有抱歉——但在越过下一个弯道之后，你得尽全力往前跑，听见了吗，尽全力。”

布西发拉斯呼噜了一声。这匹马会否像顺从Rider一般顺从他，韦伯自己心里也没底。他只能依样画葫。

“然后，当你觉得你安全了，再来找我们，好吗？”

-

韦伯全神贯注地凝视着前方，道路的尽头就在不远处。他捏紧了手里的皮箱，屏住呼吸，心都提到了嗓子眼。

“三，二，一。”

他顺着马蹄的节奏默默倒数。

来了。

布西发拉斯顺着马道的弯拐骤然转向，就在这一瞬间，韦伯使出浑身气力将身旁的大汉推下马车，两人一起滚进路边的深林里。

追兵很快跟着冲过了弯道，并未发现转向后的马车里有何异样。而在卸下两个人的重量后，布西发拉斯骤然加速，轻松地甩开了他们。

韦伯伏在林间的雪泥中，谨慎地朝探了探马道——一片寂静，他不由得松了一口气。

少年的嘴角挂着擦伤的红痕，脚踝和膝盖疼痛异常。他简直不想移动这具又累又饿的身体哪怕一寸。他艰难地偏过头，Rider倒在他身边，肩上的伤口狰狞无比，嫩肉外翻，鲜血却还未止住。就着路灯昏暗的光线，他甚至能看清嵌进肉里的子弹。

Rider需要他。

这样想着，他咬咬牙，奋力站起身打开皮箱取出一个小手电筒，再麻利地从衬衣上撕下一块长布条，穿过手电筒上的细绳，将它绑在额头上。

他将Rider翻过身平躺，拿出一瓶医用酒精，犹豫些许后，闭上眼倒在伤口处。

Rider突然大叫一声，惊得韦伯差点摔下手里的酒精瓶。他的意识并未恢复，而是再次昏厥过去。韦伯担忧地试了试他的鼻息，微弱而平稳，感谢上帝。他想。却又不由得嘲笑自己，在此刻，他这样的人竟然也会感谢上帝。

韦伯摇了摇头，从箱子里的小型急救包中取出了刀和镊子。他的双手在颤抖——他并不是专业的医生，只在实验课上解剖过老鼠和青蛙，但现在，他只能硬着头皮下刀，并祈祷自己不会出错。

-

沾着血肉的子弹被扔向了铺满松枝的泥土上。韦伯长出了一口气，用袖口擦拭着额上的冷汗，拿纱布包住缝得乱七八糟的伤口。

现在该怎么办？

他不清楚自己的方位，也不知布西发拉斯究竟跑向了哪儿。呆在原地Rider得不到救治，顺着马道走又太危险。正踌躇莫展之际，他忽然听得一个细微的呼唤。

“……小子。”

韦伯猛然转过身。赤发大汉双目紧闭，嘴唇微张，音如游丝。“西南……往西南走……”

“Rider！你还好吗？Rider！”

Rider不答，只是发出了一个像是笑声的喘气。

“笨蛋！都这样了还、还笑什么啊。”韦伯哽咽道。

黑发少年抬起大汉的右臂，咬紧嘴唇，瞪大眼睛，鼓足力气将他扶了起来。少年瘦弱的身躯忽然承载了千钧重负，往前迈一步都艰难异常。

“…Rider，你能试着站稳么，拜托。”

没有回应，但韦伯的确感到肩上的压力稍稍轻了些。

就这样一步一步蹒跚着，不知走了多久，走到弯月西沉，天空蒙蒙亮，走出黑暗静谧的松林，走进壮丽开阔的雪原。

枯草和着碎冰随韦伯的脚步沙沙作响，少年已经头昏眼花，完全凭着意志力在坚持。

一阵寒风吹过，他听见什么细碎的声响，立刻警觉地停下。他环顾四周，忽然发现在雪原深处，平缓的丘陵之上，有几双宝石般冰蓝色的眼睛紧盯着他。

狼的眼睛。

韦伯咽下一口口水。完蛋了。一定是Rider身上新鲜伤口散发的血味吸引了它们。

他将Rider轻轻放平于身后，拔出男人挂在腰间的长剑，战栗地举在胸前。

狼群从山顶奔涌而下，并没有即刻扑上来撕咬，而是围住二人来回转着圈。莫非它们是在寻找最佳的攻击时机？韦伯疑惑地想。

现在管不了那么多了。韦伯胡乱地挥舞利剑，终于听见一声低吼，定睛一看，原来他只在眼前这匹狼的脸上划了一道浅浅的伤痕。

但他这下真把它们激怒了。狼一爪扫过，少年捂着腰痛叫一声，跌倒在雪地里，殷红的鲜血将单衣染了色。

面前的野兽们露出獠牙，做出准备攻击的姿势。剧痛让韦伯无法动作，他闭上眼，心想，这下真的要——

不知哪里传来了一声口哨。狼纷纷恢复了正常的身姿，朝后望去。

一队马匹冲下山顶，停在狼群周围。马上的人们上身穿着厚实的野牛绒毛猎装，肩上裹着鹿皮，下身的长裤有艳丽的拼布花纹，两条粗长的辫子垂在胸前，头顶戴着乌鸦尾羽制成的饰物。

这是当地原住民的打扮。

为首的几个年轻猎人下了马，把额头贴在狼的额头上，然后撸了撸狼背上的毛，野兽们愉快地嗷叫着。

即使韦伯对美洲原住民了解有限，他也听说过原住民视狼为友，甚至视狼为神的故事。这些人热爱打猎，却强烈反对猎狼，若是他们将韦伯二人当成了卑鄙的偷猎者……韦伯想到他读到过的，印第安人热爱剥人头皮的传闻，心中惊惧骤起。

他努力压抑住心中的恐慌——Rider需要治疗，他必须得试一试。

“求您了，救救他。”韦伯爬到其中一个猎人的身前，拉住他的裤腿恳求道。

他不敢抬头看猎人的表情，只听见这些人在交头接耳说着他听不懂的语言。

“求您，您要我做什么都——”

猎人忽然向后退了一步，韦伯也跟着一个踉跄倒在地上，他抬起头，发现所有猎人都颔首而退，似乎在给重要人物让路。

一位看上去不起眼的老伯走到韦伯身前，他的穿着打扮同猎人们类似，只有头上的羽饰更加鲜艳丰富。

老伯的形象忽然变得模糊起来，韦伯感到精神恍惚，头愈来愈沉。

“亚历克斯！”

在韦伯彻底失去意识之前，他似乎听见有人喊了这个名字。


	7. Chapter 7

韦伯缓缓睁开眼，从温暖的被窝里坐起伸了个懒腰。他身下的牛绒毯宽大舒适，被褥上织着华丽的布艺花纹。

他抬起头，好奇地打量着四周，这还是他第一次住进原住民的梯皮里。这种帐篷明净敞亮，形制特异。白帆布做成帐身，细长的木杆支撑于四周，顶上开着小口，木杆尖端高耸而出。

换洗过的单衣晾在帐内，脚边摆了一双鹿皮靴，连Rider的大红披风也工整地叠在床铺旁。

韦伯忽然像是想起什么似的，猛地站起，穿好衣服冲出帐外。

“Rider怎么样了？”

已是傍晚时分，篝火冉冉，一口大汤锅架于其上，煮得咕嘟咕嘟响。猎人们来来往往，从锅里盛了食物，呼朋唤友聚在一起吃喝。火堆旁坐着一个人，正悠闲地叼着烟管。

“噢，你终于醒了。”是那位老伯。

“Rider怎么样了？”韦伯再次大声问。

“别急，别急。”老伯笑道。“Rider？你是说亚历克斯？他早就醒啦，吃了好几碗炖牛肉，正躺在梯皮里休养哪。”他们总共搭了二三十个这样的梯皮，老伯指向其中体积最大条纹最鲜艳的一个。

韦伯如释重负地长出一口气。他惊喜地发现布西发拉斯也在帐篷旁低首嚼着草料。

“布西发拉斯昨天就找来了，你们的行李也完好无损，就是马车有些部分被子弹打穿，我已经派人去修理。倒是你——坐过来，坐到我身边来，孩子——”老伯拍了拍他身边的一张坐垫。“你睡了一天一夜，果然是累坏了吗。”

韦伯蜷起腿，在篝火边坐下，礼貌地向一旁的老伯伸出手。“我是韦伯，韦伯·维尔维特。”

“亚历克斯方才和我说起过你。”老伯握住少年的手。“唔，我不认为你能对克劳名正确发音——我的英文名是格伦·麦肯基，叫我麦肯基就好。”

“克劳？”

“山地克劳，这是我们部落的名字，我是族长。”麦肯基吐了一口烟。“亚历克斯是我族的大恩人。而你，作为他的朋友，也是我们克劳人最尊贵的客人。”

“噢。”一位猎人将盛好的牛肉羹端到韦伯面前，韦伯嘟囔了句谢谢。他忽然感到有些受宠若惊。“呃，麦肯基先生，请问您是怎么认识Rider——亚历克斯的？”

“用不着这么生分，孩子。”麦肯基笑着拍韦伯的后背。“很久以前，当布西发拉斯还是匹小马驹的时候，亚历山大——当时外面还称他为‘伊斯坎达尔’——”

“伊斯坎达尔！我记得这个名字！”韦伯打断。“那张通缉令上的名字……”

“是啊，大平原地区赫赫有名，威震一方的马帮首领，年轻的希腊‘征服王’伊斯坎达尔。”麦肯基叹道。“视法度规矩为无物，不在意土地钱财，随心所欲，不惧威逼，不吃利诱，却又善于交涉和煽动，难怪无论是警察还是恶霸地痞都视他为眼中钉。”

“马帮……”韦伯愕然。“你的意思是……Rider以前是、是……混黑道的？”

“什么？你不知道？啊……我还以为他早就告诉你了哩。他向来不擅长保守秘密。”麦肯基有些尴尬。“不过，那都是好多年之前的事情啦。帮派解散后，伊斯坎达尔销声匿迹。他的敌人们挂出通缉令，悬赏金奇高无比，即使如此，也遍寻不获——但我时常和他联系，他每年还会给我寄照片来呢。”语气如同长辈一般慈爱。

跳动的火焰映入韦伯的眼瞳，他的内心五味杂陈。

“十多年前，若不是亚历克斯，克劳人连在这片‘神圣土地’上打猎的资格都没有。多亏他和他的小弟们同那群痞烂条子腐败官僚斗智斗勇，才换来我们在这里苟延残喘的权利。”麦肯基将手搭上韦伯的肩。“孩子，你可别因为黑道首领的身份就把亚历克斯当成——”

“不，我并不在意。我只是、只是……”韦伯喝下半碗牛肉羹，似是在尝试着控制情绪。“我只是需要和他谈谈。”

“今晚我们正要开庆祝打猎丰收的宴会，若是没什么急事，我邀请你加入我们。”麦肯基虽然这样说，却也没有强行挽留，他意味深长地望了韦伯一眼。“但你看起来非常忧虑，孩子，去找他吧。”

-

韦伯掀开梯皮的帐门。

帐内火光明艳，Rider正靠在枕头上读书。他上身赤裸，左肩刚换过药，缠着崭新的绷带。

“那是我的书！你乱翻我行李！”

“哇，小子，你终于醒啦！”Rider咧嘴笑道，他合上《王尔德诗选》，随意地扔在床边。“你不在，我闲得无聊嘛，就去找点东西看咯。”

“你这样的人竟然也会读诗……”

“我这样的人——小子，你是不是对我有什么误会，我不止读，还写哪！”Rider瞪眼瞧他，一脸无辜。

“我刚刚和麦肯基先生谈到你。他说……”黑发少年皱着眉，看上去欲言又止。

“他说什么？”

韦伯深吸一口气，鼓起勇气继续道：“他说你是个退隐的黑帮首领！”

Rider一拍大腿哈哈大笑。“所以呢？”

“所以？你为什么不早告诉我？”话刚出口，韦伯忽然觉得自己有些无理取闹。他们不过才认识数天，兴许在Rider心里，韦伯还没重要到无话不谈掏心掏肺的程度。他只是在一厢情愿地窥探Rider的过去。

“我说过时机合适就跟你讲嘛。之前你问了那么多问题，我可没撒过一句谎。”Rider双手交叉，慵懒地撑在后脑勺。他的唇弯起一个微妙的弧度。“还是说，你害怕了？怕我这个黑帮大佬哪天本性毕露要杀你灭口？”

“你在说什么啊笨蛋！”

Rider话语里莫名的隔阂感刺痛了韦伯的心脏，他冲到大汉面前，握紧拳头，语无伦次。“要是早点讲明，让我有个提防，我们昨天哪至于被追得那么狼狈！你也就不会……算了，既然你这么不信任我，那我还是——”

韦伯愤怒地一跺脚转过身，正欲离去，忽感手臂被拉住，一个趔趄，整个人倒在Rider高大的身躯上，还没来得及反应，便感到Rider的嘴唇轻柔地贴上了他的。

空气凝固了，整个世界天旋地转。

Rider嘴唇温暖干燥的触感让少年手足无措，他慌乱地将双手贴上大汉坚实的胸肌，尽力撑住不让自己完全瘫软。相触的皮肤如同着火，脑海里开始放烟花，他顾不得思考，顾不得呼吸，所有的注意力都集中于这个吻里。

两片薄唇被轻车熟路地撬开，少年乖乖地张了嘴，任凭赤发男人的舌头在他的口腔里肆意攻城略地。小手忍不住从胸口往上抚摸，直至搭住宽阔的双肩，碰到新缠的绷带。

韦伯依依不舍地推开Rider，视线移向大汉的左肩。“你的伤怎么样啦？”

“好得很！”Rider笑着用手将少年垂下的一绺黑发别到耳后。“多亏你。你救了我的命，小子，谢谢。”

“没、没事。”少年眼波流转，故意不去看面前的人。他脸颊绯红，嘴唇如樱桃般鲜艳，嘴角挂了一缕方才接吻留下的银丝，瘦小的胸脯剧烈起伏着。

“你想清楚了吗？”Rider问。

“清楚什么？”

“现在你也知道我是个危险人物了。作为一个刚被认出来的通缉犯，往后遇到的状况一定更加凶险，却不见得会像这次一样幸运。”

“所以呢？”

“我什么都不能向你保证！无论是你的安全，你的行李，还是你的感情。你要是没下定决心，不想担惊受怕，现在离开还来得及——我会拜托麦肯基他们护送你到海岸。要不然——”

Rider的嘴唇被突入其来的吻堵住。韦伯的双手紧紧揽着他的后颈，舌上的动作努力而生涩，引得他轻笑一声，顺势扶住少年纤细的腰。

“要不然，今晚我可不会再放你走了。”他伏在韦伯的耳边低声道。

-

皮靴，长裤和红披风被散乱地扔作一堆。火光下，两人的影子交叠在一起，喘息声此起彼伏。

Rider一面亲吻韦伯，一面解开他的衬衫纽扣，除去他身上最后一件衣物。

他的吻由少年的眼睛，鼻尖，嘴唇，一路向下，在颈窝处一阵吸吮，引得少年仰起头轻哼，将男人搂得更紧了些。

大汉的手随着亲吻的步调在娇小身躯上来回游曳，拂过腰际时，少年颤动些许，大汉便俯下身，将嘴唇轻贴在那被妥帖缠好的渗着血的纱布上。

“还在疼？”

“那不算什么啦。”韦伯忍住伤口处传来的阵阵刺痛，望着Rider关切的眼神，心中暗喜，却装出一副毫不在意的样子。

“待会儿我会让你爽到把这些小伤痛忘干净的。”

粗糙的手掌开始拨弄韦伯身下那根坚硬的物什，强烈的快感使他喉头逸出一声哭喊，他满脸通红地攀住Rider的脖颈，将头埋进大汉肩窝里。

“都硬成这样了，还要害羞啊？”Rider加快了手上的动作，愉悦地欣赏着少年压抑不住的呻吟。

“笨、笨蛋！”韦伯抬起头，声音带着哭腔。“外面人那么多，他们听到怎么办？”

帐门外，克劳人的鼓声，吆喝声和乐舞声混成一团，相当热闹。

“他们忙着开宴会呢。”Rider道。“再说，听到又如何？正好让他们知道——”赤发男人咬住少年的耳尖。“我想要你。”

吹进耳朵的热气让韦伯止不住地浑身发颤，之前醉酒时无意向Rider吐露的爱欲，竟反被大汉用来撩拨调戏。想到这，他愈觉羞恼，却又无可奈何，只能握紧拳头无力地锤向大汉强壮的胸膛，被大汉捉住手又是一阵亲吻把玩。

Rider单臂轻松抱住韦伯的大腿，托起臀部将他抬高了些，另一只手在床边摆满食物的小餐桌上摸索到一碟清亮的橄榄油。

“本该是用来蘸面包的，但现在有比面包更美味的小东西要用上它了。”Rider挑逗道。绿眼少年眉头微蹙，呼吸骤然急促起来，搭在男人肩头的双手也不自觉捏紧。

“小子，你很紧张。”Rider察觉到少年在颤抖。“第一次？”

韦伯咬紧下唇，犹豫着点了点头，他能听见自己怦怦的心跳声。

“你信得过我吗？”Rider捧起少年那张苹果般红润可爱的脸，轻声问。

“嗯。”

“那就试着放松，一切交给我。”Rider在韦伯唇上轻啄，大手抚摸着他柔顺的黑发。兴许是因为他言语间的超然自信，少年看起来平静了些。

手指伸入甬道的异样感让韦伯张嘴轻呼，细长的双腿缠住Rider的腰，胸腹紧贴大汉肌肉虬结的躯体，手攀着肩，姿势活像一只抱着粗壮树干的考拉。他将头抵在Rider的肩胛骨上，随着手指规律的按压而不停地喘气呻吟。

“放松。”Rider吻了吻少年的脖子，又加入一根手指。

韦伯渐渐适应了体内异物按压的节奏。甬道某一点被轻轻拂过，少年不禁发出声悠长的叹息，若即若离的酥麻让他心痒难耐，忍不住随着手指的来回而扭动腰肢，这点勾人却浅尝辄止的快感不够，根本不够，他想要更多。

Rider似乎看穿了韦伯难以启齿的欲望，他将少年轻轻地放平在绒毯上，抽出手指，少年缠在他身后的双腿却不愿松开。

“你等不及了？”Rider问道，粗壮硬挺的阴茎抵在少年的入口。

“才、才没有……我很有耐心的！”

“哦？有耐心？那就再等等怎么样。”说着作势要后退，却被韦伯一把拉住手。

“别……别磨蹭……”少年面泛潮红，声音发颤。“快……快点进来……我……我要你的……”

“明明想要得不得了，直说不就好了嘛。”Rider咧嘴轻笑。

“你……你耍我！你这个——”话没说完，韦伯忽然倒吸一口气，他感到自己的后穴快被撑裂了。他痛得紧咬嘴唇，闭上双眼，双手攥住毯子上的绒毛，疯狂喘息着。

赤发大汉一只手稳住韦伯的臀部，下身缓缓挺入少年紧致的内壁。另一只手套弄着他的阴茎。

下体传来的快感稍稍缓解了他后穴的胀痛。韦伯尽力试着深呼吸，他的喘气声渐渐不再短促而慌乱。Rider在他的肚脐，胸口和脖子上印下雨点般的吻，而后温柔地梳理他的黑发，注视着他发红的双眼。

“看。”Rider抱住韦伯，少年的上身被微微抬起，目光所及之处，正是二人情欲连结的部位。“你真是在非常努力的接纳它啊，这副饥渴的样子实在太可爱了。”

“混……混蛋……”韦伯睁大眼，手扒住Rider的脖子，望着男人壮硕的阴茎在他撑大的后穴里越入越深，穴口收缩着溢出粘液。这样的画面让韦伯又羞赧又兴奋——他正与他的心爱之人以最原始而本真的方式合二为一。至少在这一刻，他们身心皆属于彼此。这个念头让少年的心理得到极大的满足，与之相较，肉体上的痛觉根本不值一提。

于是紧张渐渐消退，胀痛也慢慢散去，一种奇妙的感觉随着Rider的挺动而爬上他的脊椎。

韦伯突然尖叫一声，用手捂住嘴。一股电流般的快感刺激得他眼泛泪花。大脑里所有细胞在一瞬间全部停止了思考。

Rider稍稍抽离，而后再次发力顶向那里。

“噢……天哪……啊……”韦伯喘息着勾背坐起，手指在Rider后脑勺的红色卷发里纠缠，双腿将大汉的腰部夹得更紧。少年抚摸Rider粗犷而英武的脸，凝视着他那双写满情欲的眼睛。“求……求你……快……快点……”

抽插愈加迅猛，快感如海浪般一波又一波拍打过来。韦伯感到自己如同一尾水草，随着浪潮的涌动而上下沉浮，意识趋近空白，挂在男人身上的手臂是他唯一的支点。

他愈加放肆地呻吟，努力配合Rider的节奏递送臀部，不断哭喊着男人的名字，淌着汗的黑发凌乱地散落在脸颊和枕头上，泪水盈满了他漂亮的绿眼睛。这般旖旎的风景无疑是最好的催情剂，Rider感到自己的呼吸也渐渐粗重了。

“Rider……Rider……我要……要……啊…”韦伯浑身痉挛，哭叫着泄了出来。伏在他身上的大汉紧搂住他的肩，伴随着一声沙哑的低吼，一股热流射进少年的内壁。

过了一阵子，喘息声才逐渐平静。

韦伯无力地躺在绒毯上，尽管身下有粘腻的液体从穴口流出，但他却丝毫不想动弹。高潮之后的空虚感让他意识渐渐清晰，而从他脑海里冒出的第一段语句，竟是Rider的“什么都不能保证”。

“Rider。”

纤细的手臂爬上大汉的胸口。Rider还在，这不是梦，幸好。韦伯感到自己的眼皮如石头般沉重，但他还是想说——

“嗯。怎么了，小子？”

他没能说出下一句，在Rider转过头时，少年已闭上眼沉沉睡去。Rider在他额上印下一个吻，帮他盖好被子，很快也酣然入梦。

-

他害怕这样的幸福转瞬即逝，可至少今晚，他能搂住身边的人睡个好觉。


	8. Chapter 8

雪原的清晨静谧而优雅。狼群在蜿蜒的河岸旁啜饮溪水，树枝上挂着凝结的冰晶。蓝松鸦站在枝头喋喋鸣叫。

阳光洒入树下那方严整的梯皮，帐内一片安宁，只能听见均匀的呼吸声。

少年侧躺在绒毯上，由于昨晚睡得安逸踏实，他今天醒得很早。他凝望着身旁还在梦乡里的赤发大汉，仔细勾勒出男人坚毅的轮廓，眼神清澈明亮。

关于自己的第一次，韦伯曾有过许多遐想，或好或坏。但在真实的感受面前，一切幻想都黯然失色。他回味起昨夜那场情爱，轻柔的吻，肌肤相贴的亲密，无法分割的痛楚与极乐，最重要的是——与他一起经历这些的人，是Rider。他忽然感到自己无比幸运，不由得莞尔一笑。

“你在看我。”

“没有！”韦伯一骨碌转过身。他没注意到Rider是何时醒来的。兴许他太过沉浸于自我，抑或是大汉在故意捉弄他——

“还傻笑，笑什么呀？”

“没事！”少年把自己埋在枕头里。

大汉伸出手臂，轻松把小个子少年翻过身圈进怀里。韦伯本想挣脱这个拥抱，怎奈初经情事的身体一用力便酸软阵阵，只能乖乖让他摆弄。

Rider稍稍起身，把韦伯平放在膝上，背靠宽阔的胸膛，脚尖触到小腿。少年在赤发男人双臂的禁锢里扭动身体，试图调整成一个最舒服的姿势，身后的靠枕因为他们的动作而沙沙作响，一张泛黄的纸从枕头后散落下来。

“那是什么？”韦伯问。

Rider将纸张拾起，递给了他。“老麦肯基昨天给我的，说是可以留作纪念。”

是那张通缉令。

印花字体醒目地写着：亚历山大·阿吉德 a.k.a. “征服王”伊斯坎达尔；希腊人；约摸18岁；抢劫，谋杀，帮派活动；悬赏金50万美元；不论死活。

韦伯的视线落在纸张中心的照片上。

他发出一声惊叹。

照片上的少年手持短剑，身着褐色夹克，夹克的下摆随风飞舞，露出修长而矫健的腰腹肌肉，稚气未脱的英俊脸庞散发出太阳的光泽，五官如天神雕刻一般精致秀美。尽管黑白照片分不清颜色，韦伯依然能想象少年的那一半恣意飞扬，一半编成小辫的卷发是怎样的红艳。

少女爱上通缉犯这样的街巷故事，韦伯尚在读书时便已有所耳闻，他本把那当做笑谈，可若是犯人都长成少年这般模样，韦伯倒觉得要没人倾心才是咄咄怪事了。

他忍不住伸出手，去触摸陈旧的通缉令上那张充满生命力的脸，却在指尖刚刚碰到纸页时被男人的大手一把捉住。

“他…他真的是你吗？怎么和你一点都不像？”

“人都是会长大的。”

“他太美了。”韦伯望着那张脸，感慨道。

“那我呢？”大汉凑到他耳边问，胡须蹭得他发痒，手臂将少年的腰箍得更紧。

“笨蛋。”韦伯蹙眉。“怪不得他们一直抓不到你……啊！”

颈部忽然被Rider一阵吮吻，黑发少年忍不住仰头长叹。他的理智告诉他现在不该是欢爱的时刻，可他却无法说出任何拒绝的话语。Rider的吻滑到他的肩，手掌开始抚摸他的胸腹，刚被开发过的身体还很敏感，若是这样下去，他一定会……

“亚历克斯，亚历克斯！”麦肯基的声音。

“什么事？”Rider停下了手上的动作。

“我们的英国小朋友不在他自己的梯皮里，他是在你那儿吗？”

“是的！他在这儿。”

尴尬混着恼怒一并袭来，韦伯不知自己是该捂脸还是扬手打人。

“好，那我就放心了。收拾好出来吃早饭！”帐外的脚步声渐渐远去。

“笨蛋！你、你怎么就……就这么说了！这下他不就知道我、我们……”韦伯红着脸嗔怒道。

“瞧你这样。”Rider嗤笑一声，揉了揉少年的肩。“放宽心，小子。老麦肯基知道有什么关系？以前我经常住在他的部落里，那时候玩得更疯呢。”

“以前？”

“是啊。享乐尽兴而已，他和他的同胞们从来没阻止过我，更不会冲进来要我下地狱——原住民不把这当成什么道德缺陷。”

“不用你告诉我这些，我读到过。”韦伯的语气不再像是打情骂俏。“我只是有点……算了，别让他们久等，穿好衣服出去吧。”韦伯感到多说无益。尴尬和羞耻是面前这个男人的字典里完全没有的内容，残存的甜蜜又被方才骤然升起的好奇与嫉妒所压过。数种不同的感觉盘桓在他心里，但都不能让Rider知道——他不想让自己显得过分夸张。

\- 

大铁锅里，雪白的牛奶煮得冒泡，配上特制的炸面包相当可口。猎人们围在篝火边谈笑。Rider坐在麦肯基身旁，两位多年不见的老友相聊正欢。韦伯呡了一口牛奶。他正与大汉隔火相对——尽管这样拙劣的避嫌毫无意义，韦伯还是刻意选了一个离Rider远一些的位置，大汉也不拦他。身边的克劳族战士们缠着这位异国少年问东问西，他心不在焉地回答着，眼神却仍然忍不住往Rider那里瞟。

他忽然感到有什么湿湿黏黏的东西在舔他的手背，猛然回头一看，竟然是只狼。韦伯一惊，手里装牛奶的碗应声落下。

他下意识捂住自己的腰，伤口还在隐隐作痛，想到前日险些被凶恶的狼群围住撕咬，他仍然感到心有余悸。

“哟，小子，没想到你还挺受动物欢迎的啊。这小家伙看起来很喜欢你！”熟悉的声线。这个总能带给他安全感的声音此刻却让他有些莫名恼火。

“她叫小灰，打出生起就不太合群，和我们的关系倒是比和其他狼要好。今天狼群不知去了哪儿觅食。她大概是跟丢了，想找你陪她玩，顺便帮她找到同伴。”麦肯基介绍道。

“她可真会挑人，这小子是研究演化论的生物学高材生，做这种事小菜一碟嘛。”

“不用勉强自己，孩子，毕竟你前几天才被——”

“我没在怕。”这句话脱口而出，尽管细小的恐惧还在少年心底盘绕。

狼嗷叫一声，围着他绕几圈，朝小溪口的方向飞奔。韦伯赌气似的起身跟去，须臾又小跑回来拿上双筒望远镜和笔记本，离开时最后望了Rider一眼。他可不是只会纸上谈兵的书呆子。

-

转眼早饭时间已过，黑发少年和小灰跑得不知踪影，篝火边就剩下白发苍苍的老酋长和他那位体格雄壮的客人亚历克斯。为了招呼这位多年不见的老亲友和大恩人，麦肯基叫他的族人取了两大罐酒来，满意地看到赤发大汉的眼里绽出光芒。

酒过三巡。

“他很可爱。”麦肯基端着空酒碗。

“谁？”

“你的英国小朋友，或者，不只是朋友？”

“嘁，跟我还扭扭捏捏的作甚。”大汉挑起眉毛，话里却丝毫没有醉意。“你又不是不知道我，老头。”

“真是让人怀念，亚历克斯。上次见你带着这么漂亮的姑娘小伙过夜，都是多少年前的事情啦，那时候你还是万人迷——当然现在也是，只是类型不太一样，可能更讨野牛喜欢一些。”

“哈哈哈哈，这话倒真不能算错——来！再来一碗！”亚历克斯完全不介意麦肯基的调侃，还大笑着往他的碗里斟酒。

“我非常欣慰。”他打了一个嗝。“看你写的信，我以为你要一辈子在北达科他和野牛相亲相爱了。”

“你的担心很多余，我从来都不是什么禁欲主义者。”亚历克斯道。“但你难道想在信里看我向你报备每天的性生活？”

“也对。”他并不想听亚历克斯跟他数自己后来有过多少个情人，他只想知道：“那英国小朋友是特别的一个啰？”

“生活总是充满意外和惊喜。”亚历克斯又喝下一碗酒。“特别与否，我都没能料到会再次走上这条路。”

“或许这才是你理想的生活。” 

“实话说，我不知道。”

“哦？”

“‘理想的生活’永远存在于未知。不过我得承认，我喜欢自己现在这种状态。”

如同奔涌的海浪一般永不止息，又如燃烧的火焰一般热情四射。征服王伊斯坎达尔不是个甘于平淡的人，只有在危险与挑战的喂养下才能鲜活，让人敬畏，也让人迷恋。

“哼，像你说的话。但我不想跟你抬杠，只想和你聊聊韦伯。”

“你怎么对那小子这么感兴趣？”

“你知道拉科塔族胡克帕哈的萨满‘坐牛’和安妮·奥克利的故事吗？”

“你想像坐牛收养安妮·奥克利那样’收养’他？”

“我没有孩子，第一次看见英国小子那副乖巧又倔强的模样，就忍不住想啊，要是能有个这样的孙子该有多好。”喝干了碗里的最后一滴酒，麦卡锡感到自己有些头晕，而面前的大汉依旧一副没事人的样子，这个人到底有多能喝？ “所以，别让韦伯伤心，听……嗝……听到没。”

“天，那我可要挨你枪子了！”亚历克斯开玩笑道。

“你吃的枪子儿也不多我这一发！”麦肯基摇晃着猛拍大汉的背，身上象征着权力与地位的骨石挂饰叮啷作响。“就算是我对你的一个请求。我太了解你了，亚历克斯。”

-

韦伯坐在溪水之畔一块被浪花打磨光滑的大石头上，咬着钢笔头，翻开手里的记录本涂涂写写，时不时用双眼对准望远镜，眺望远方色泽瑰丽的火山岩洞口，或是枝丫上停驻的白头海雕。身旁那匹银灰色皮毛的小母狼一直歪着头好奇地看他。

“抱歉，没能帮你找到你的同伴们。”

韦伯转过身，四目相对，小灰有着和他一样的绿色瞳眸。狼的眼神本该是阴鸷锋利的，可小灰的眼神却很柔和，甚至有些迟钝。韦伯忽然明白了她离群索居的原因。

“你好像并不介意，对吗。”少年挠了挠母狼的后颈，小灰仰头，发出一阵满意的呜呜声。韦伯叹气。“我要是也能像你一样心宽就好了。”

“嗷呜？”

他审视自己早上的心绪，像是全身都长出了密密麻麻的，爬虫的触角，对情感的灵敏度忽然提高了十数倍，一点风吹草动都能在他的内心搅海翻波。

“患得患失。”韦伯说着，在笔记本上记下最后一只白头海雕飞离巢穴的时间。“就是我现在的状态——我不喜欢。”

韦伯摸不清自己在Rider心里的分量，情爱火花燃尽以后，这样的感觉更加明显。

他反省自己是否太过贪得无厌，试图寻溯这份感情的源头——一向以逻辑分析见长的他以为只要将这份爱意理性化，框架化便能解决问题，但事实是，当爱情降落在自己身上，一切试图保持理智的举动都是徒劳。

“或许是时候想点正事了，比如我们下一站该去哪儿——那个笨蛋肯定不会做任何计划。”少年打开夹在笔记本内页的地图，小灰凑近了她毛茸茸的头。“若是我估测准确，那么我们现在在这里。”他在黄石公园的西南端，爱达荷州与怀俄明州的交界处画下一个点。


End file.
